Animal models of anxiety are being used to investigate the biological mechanisms underlying anxiety-related behaviors. The anxiety component of the learned helplessness model of depression was characterized using in vivo binding of 3H-Ro15- 1788 and in assays of chloride flux in brain regions from rats experiencing escapable versus inescapable stressors.